Persons in the medical practice, doctors, nurses and laboratory technicians, are exposed to hypodermic needles which have been used for the injection or withdrawal of fluids from persons having various illnesses. Many diseases can be contractet this way, and the present danger of contracting Hepatitis B, Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS), and other diseases causes extra caution on the part of those health professionals. A used hypodermic syringe needle is a hazard of which the health profession has become more aware since the fairly widespread distribution of these virulent strains. Thus, there is need to protect health professionals against scratching or puncture by those needles.